villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orphnochs
The Orphnochs are the main antagonists of the 2003 Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Faiz. They the next stage in human evolution and seek to spread their species by forcibly turning all other humans into Orphnochs, even at the cost of killing. There are two types of Orphnochs: Original Orphnochs, who are created from certain humans when they suffers die and are 'resurrected' into an Orphnoch, and Sired Orphnochs, who are created when certain humans survive being attacked by an Orphnoch and become ones themselves, though weaker than the Original Orphnochs. All Orphnochs possess superior senses and strength to humanity, as well as having several special abilities depending on the Orphnoch. However, Orphnochs do possess one genetic flaw: the human body is unable to withstand a rapid evolution into an Orphnoch and thus, Orphnochs are doomed to suffer an inevitable break down and disintegration eventually. The only way for an Orphnoch to survive this is by becoming an Evolved Orphnoch by having an Orphnoch King remove the genetic flaw from an Orphnoch, evolving them at the cost of being unable to return to their human form. The only exception to this is the Orphnoch King itself, which was born genetically perfect. Powers and Abilities While specific abilities can vary from Orphnoch to Orphnoch, Orphnochs all generally have their senses increased to a superhuman level, granting them enhanced sight, smell and hearing. They can also regenerate an ability as well as a first sense when the Orphnoch survived its human death, with the regenerating abilities depending on the Orphnoch in question. All Orphnochs are also capapble of "siring" other Orphnochs by attacking humans, though this only works on specific humans and most just dissolve into dust. Other abilities include enhanced durability, quick healing time and the power to switch between their original human form and their Orphnoch form. Later History ''Kamen Rider Decade'' As one of the races of the Nine Worlds, the Orphnoch were a part of Dai-Shocker, an alliance of all villainous groups fought by the Kamen Riders seeking to conquer the multiverse. The Butterfly, Giraffe, Longhorn, Slug, Wild Boar, Pelican, Stinkbug, and Arch Orphnoch, were part of the Dai-Shocker army that fought against a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders in the World of Decade after Dai-Shocker started their invasion of the worlds. The Ox, Worm and Frilled Lizard Orphnoch, were sent by Dai-Shocker to the World of Black RX. They were destroyed by Kamen Rider Diend. The Scorpion Orphnoch later surfaced as a member of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker in the World of the Rider War. ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' The Orphnoch were among the various evil organizations and monster races which were allied with Shocker in an alternate timeline where they conquered the world thanks to Shocker Greeed. The Lobster, Elephant, Stag Beetle and Octopus Orphnoch can be seen among Shocker's army of monsters. When all the Kamen Riders came back in 2011, Faiz returned and defeated the Orphnochs allied with Shocker. ''Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' Orphnoch Armadillo and Rhinoceros Beetle, as well as the Arch Orphnoch were part of the revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations fought against a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. ''Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' The Arch Orphnoch was a member of Space Shocker, an organization similar to Dai-Shocker that sought to conquer the universe. ''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen'' The Lobster Orphnoch was among the revived monsters of the Underground Empire Badan which was defeated by the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai ''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' In the alternate timeline created by Shocker's History Modifying Machine and the deaths of the Double Riders at the hands of Kamen Rider 3 in 1973, at least one Orphnoch, the Lobster Orphnoch, was among the many monsters who joined the evil organization after it gained control of the world in this timeline. During the final battle against the Kamen Riders, the Lobster Orphnoch was destroyed by Kamen Rider Faiz. Members Orphnoch King *Teruo Suzuki/Arch Orphnoch/Orphnoch King Smart Brain A company that is a front for a group of Orphnochs seeking to forcibly evolve the entire human race into Orphnochs in order to increase the entire Orphnoch population. *Kyoji Murakami/Rose Orphnoch *Eiichi Toda/Squid Orphnoch Lucky Clover An elite quartet of Orphnochs assigned to carry out assassinations. *Kitazaki/Dragon Orphnoch *Saeko Kageyama/Lobster Orphnoch *Itsuro Takuma/Centipede Orphnoch *Mr. J/Crocodile Orphnoch *Aki Sawada/Spider Orphnoch Renegades Orphnochs that have refused to align themselves with Smart Brain and their goals of wiping out humanity. *Takumi Inui/Wolf Orphnoch *Yuji Kiba/Horse Orphnoch *Yuka Osada/Crane Orphnoch *Naoya Kaido/Snake *Hanagata/Goat Orphnoch *Crab Orphnoch Minor Orphnochs *Hiroshi Izawa/Stingfish Orphnoch *Elephant Orphnoch *Aoki/Ox Orphnoch *Midorikawa/Mantis Orphnoch *Akai/Cactus Orphnoch *Owl Orphnoch *Scarab Orphnoch *Snail Orphnoch *Equisetum Orphnoch *Flyingfish Orphnoch *Yoshimasa Morishita/Armadillo Orphnoch *Toadstool Orphnoch *Oonogi/Scorpion Orphnoch *Koichi/Worm Orphnoch *Sea Cucumber Orphnoch *Yoshio Kobayashi/Rabbit Orphnoch *Frog Orphnoch *Stinkbug Orphnoch *Swordfish Orphnoch *Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch *Stag Beetle Orphnoch *Octopus Orphnoch *Pigeon Orphnoch *Barnacle Orphnoch *Okra Orphnoch *Sloth Orphnoch *Frilled Lizard Orphnoch *Bat Orphnoch *Coral Orphnoch ''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' *Butterfly Orphnoch *Giraffe Orphnoch *Longhorn Orphnoch *Pelican Orphnoch *Wild Boar Orphnoch *Slug Orphnoch *Riotroopers **Mole Orphnoch **Moose Orphnoch **Lion Orphnoch - Commanding Officer *Elasmotherium Orphnoch World of Faiz *Lucky Clover **Momose/Tiger Orphnoch **Shukawa/Lobster Orphnoch **Genda/Dragon Orphnoch **Shirogane/Centipede Orphnoch *Butterfly Orphnoch Trivia *The term "Orphnoch" is derived from a combination of the names of the Greek mythological figure Orpheus and the biblical figure Enoch. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Hostile Species Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Revived Category:Humanoid